The Part
by TwiztedSymphony
Summary: This is part where we say we're in love. This is part where we say its forever, but this isn't a movie and I know she wont stay with me. She'll leave with words spoken how she has her life and of how he treats her right *OneShot*


**A/N: This is a one shot....So Enjoy and Please Review. **

**_________________________________________**

Maybe it was the look in her eyes that made me fall for her, or maybe it was was the she spoke to me. Whatever it was has made it harder to see her. She knows the stings to pull and words to speak, to have me wrapped around her finger. She invented the game she has us all playing. But even with the knowledge of knowing shes got control over me I still find it hard not to love her, because the way she looks me in eyes that make it easy not to worry.

Her touch brings memories of the times when it was just us. The memory of last time together, on the beach, alone, when he wasn't there. The day when feelings were revealed in cryptic words, the emotions shown in simple glances. Watching the waves come against the shore before retreating taking with it the hidden messages to much to be voiced. Instead stay written in the sand. As we sat there silent other then the sounds of the ocean. It was the part where we were supposed to say we were in love, and have our first kiss. But it wasn't a movie, and I knew even then that she wouldn't leave with me.

She left leaving with a smile on her face, fingers laced with his. I watched the picture perfect moment mean't for us being spend with him. Weeks later and her time is still spend on him, leaving the rest of the world forgotten.

One day was spent with me, the words spoken were harsh and broken. Truths hidden in more then the sand. The need to hear the words of love to be said or rejected, to know what she was feeling. I wanted her tell me she didn't love me, that she didn't feel the same way, that I wasn't the one that made her smile when she walked in the room. To know that he was treating her right and that he was the cause for her emotions, not me.

This isn't a fantsay, and she wouldn't confess her love for me. At least not with words. She has her life and I have mine, she showed that it was him she wanted the day she walked away. Only to show up the next day like it hadn't happened, falling back into false life was all to easy for her. The confusion it left me in disappeared as she looked me in the eye and warmth of her touch.

All the worries and questions leave as she stands there, a smile playing softly on her face. Every thought of right and wrong forgotten as she apologizes. The words are all to familar but each and everytime I believe them, because for me they hold truth. Its all the same in the end she'll be with him by tomorrow, she'll mumble something of how he does treat her right.

The pain will be there just as other time. She doesn't know I see the marks covered by makeup and the broken look in her eyes as she looks for something she wont find in him. She knows its here with me, and the cycle will continue the way it is, the fear of not knowing what will happen if the truth is really said.

The stolen kisses, and gentle touches will stay between us. I wont follow through on the promises of finally tell her that I know, because shes to hard to let go. She'll find her way to my door by tomorrow night, and words wont be said. The door will close and she'll take control of the moment. Leading me up the stairs, to the room, and she'll do to me what he does to her.

She'll whisper words of uncertainty. The words never say more then the moment itself, but for me theres always a truth hidden in her lies. She wont say the words I want to hear, but words that instead hold me in place for another night.

This is part where we say we're in love. This is part where we say its forever, but this isn't a movie and I know she wont stay with me. She'll leave with words spoken how she has her life and of how he treats her right. Even if its all a lie, I believe some part of it knowing in the end it will bring her back to me.


End file.
